Twilight Saga: Misty Nights: After Breaking Dawn
by Twilight-Obsession14
Summary: When Renesmee is finally safe from the Volturi the Cullen's move away so that Bella can go to Dartmouth. This is my own follow on from Breaking Dawn and for Bella it brings: A new life: in a new town: with new friends and new drama. Give it a chance 1stFF
1. Chapter 1 Akward Goodbyes

**Disclaimer -I do not own The Twilight Sage, I am merely continuing Stephanie Meyers story how I think it should be done. The characters made their own decision to follow me in my story. However, Mike Newton is not participating because Jessica wouldn't let him and she decided she didn't want to be a part of the 5****th**** story. **

Chapter 1: "Awkward goodbyes"

* * *

I stood there motionless, to humans it would seem like only a few seconds, but to me; at this moment, it felt like a life time. If I was still human this would be the part where my eyes would begin to fill with tears and overflow, trickling down my face. But I was not human; I was a vampire, a beautiful and magnificent vampire. I was the thing that I wanted to be most in life: apart from Edward, my greatest desire. Crying was one of the many things I had sacrificed when I chose to spend forever in Edward's world. This was the only time I've missed it so far, I felt so bad at the fact that I was leaving Charlie and I couldn't even shed a tear, even if it was only to prove to him that I cared and that I would miss him.

All I was able to do was stand there and wear an expression that I thought looked like deep sadness and heartbreak; but in retrospect just looked like I was pouting. Right now was when I knew I should have taken up Alice's offer to improve my 'acting skills' as she'd once referred to them. After realising that this look wasn't doing any good I instinctively decided to rush towards him and clutch onto him as tightly as I could. Well that was what my instincts told me to do, but I knew I couldn't listen to them as this would result in me doing 3 things: 1. Dashing towards Charlie at lightening pace (something a human could not do) every bone in his body as I gripped tightly onto him, and 3. Scaring him half to death when I did the two things I have just said. Instead I regained composure and moved at a fast, human, pace towards his, what he thought motionless body. My arms wrapped round Charlie in a gentle hug. I knew this comforted him even though he hated hugs almost as much as me moving away, but then again probably slightly less than he hated Edward for 'coercing' me into marrying him and come to think of it probably a lot less than he hates Edward for getting me pregnant; but you get the idea.

I could feel Charlie quiver beneath my body and without him noticing I immediately looked at Edward, as he mouthed to me "loosen up the death grip Bella; you're going to crush him." I immediately released my grip from Charlie and began to apologise to him with deep remorse on my face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry dad I didn't mean to squeeze you so hard" I exclaimed in my still velvety voice.

"It's okay Bells; I think you've fixed the crack in my back anyway." He replied with a grimace expression on his face. He then changed it to a large ear-to-ear smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. We both burst into laughter and I heard Edward chuckle from behind me, this was either because of what had just happened or because of something else Charlie had thought about in his head. I gave my dad a quick look of innocence and thought about the fact that Edward was definitely right about me learning to control my strength... especially around humans.

After this strange exchange of emotion there was more motionless standing around doing nothing. Then I think the tension was too much for Edward and he decided to talk.

"Charlie, you are welcome to come up and visit us any time you want; as soon as we're all settled in" Edward stated to Charlie in his oh so sweet voice, just the sound of it made me melt and I knew one thing for definite and that was that if I was still human I would just be in a heap on the floor. But I was so glad that I am now graceful enough to control myself.

"Yeah dad, we'd love for you to come round, even stay for a couple of days, if that's what you want"

"Thanks, I think I'll wait till you've settled in okay and that you know where all your classes are, and maybe even gotten to know a few people and the neighbourhood." He replied shakily, as if he was trying to hold back more tears. "If that's okay with you anyway?"

"Yes that is perfectly fine" Edward and I both said to him in unison, as if we'd planned it. I think that startled him a bit; both of us saying the same thing at the same time, as almost immediately, he walked off into the kitchen to get a drink.

As soon as Charlie disappeared I turned to Edward and put my new ability into power, focusing extremely hard. I began to push away my invisible shield that had done so well in previous situations, preventing people from entering my head. I looked at Edward deep into his mesmerising golden brown eyes and thought "I'd say that went pretty well. Don't you?" I then immediately lost my focus when I felt a powerful force crushing down on my lips. I kissed Edward passionately entwining my body with his, grasping tightly onto his body with all the strength I had; I somehow knew this would hurt him because of how strong I was but I didn't stop and he didn't moan. I could stand there kissing him for hours and even days, but I knew Charlie was in the other room, and if I got too carried away he would be seeing a little too much of his daughter and her husband. Edward knew this too and it was him that stopped, before we got 'out of hand.'

Edward backed away from me, but only ever so slightly, he was still close enough that I was still able to grip onto him. He gazed into my eyes and said "Charlie should definitely come visit us once we've moved, but only once we've managed to christen every room in our new house" Before I could even react to this proposition we both heard a loud smash and quickly turned round to see Charlie standing in the door way; absolutely mortified at what he'd just heard. It's not like Edward to not be listening on what other people were doing and it's not like Edward to say something like that any louder than a whisper. I think maybe he got a little too distracted this time and totally forgot about everything that was going on around him.

I instantly felt embarrassed and I was glad that I wasn't able to blush because my cheeks would be burning a bright red right about now. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for poor Charlie as his whole face looked like it was on fire with embarrassment. I actually felt sorry for him and wished that Edward hadn't 'distracted' me before, because then none of this would have happened, or maybe he would have said it sooner and Charlie wouldn't have heard. I mean seriously, that's not the kind of thing you want to be hearing coming out of your 19 year old daughter's husband's mouth, especially as you don't like him as it is.

I really didn't know what to say, I could hear and feel Edward chuckling behind me as he held me round my waist. It was almost as if he'd said it on purpose just for a joke; sometimes I think he's been spending way too much time with Emmett. I elbowed Edward right in the gut just hard enough so he'd get the message and stop laughing. I was certain that he got the message loud and clear.

Charlie broke the extremely uncomfortable silence by talking, "I'll see you soon yeah Bells, call me as soon as you land and I hope you have a safe trip" Charlie now felt very awkward and so did I. I could tell that he just wanted to forget about what had just happened and I think he knew curling up on the sofa and getting deep involved in a football match would do it. He most defiantly wished he'd never heard that. So I went along with it and kissed him on the cheek goodbye and began to walk quickly out the door with Edward. IT felt like we'd only just got there and now we were leaving. Just as we were leaving I glared at Edward as he was the cause of all the embarrassment that had just happened, but then smiled, as there was no way I could be mad at him. I guess I would just have to figure out a way to punish him later. Edward had already decided he would be the one driving back to the Cullen's house so he got in the driver's seat and I dashed round to the other side and got in. I heard the telly switch on inside the house I used to call home and then we sped off down the wet, slippery road.

**A/N. Please write a review (even if it's brief) with your honest opinion about what you think of my story so far. As this is my first story and I would definitely like to know people's opinions before I post any more chapters. Thanks, Emily **


	2. Chapter 2 I can't believe you said that

Chapter 2: "I can't believe you said that" 

* * *

We didn't talk at all on the short drive back to the Cullen's home, even though I'd laughed about what had just happened when walking out the door I was still angry with him. I wouldn't say that he ruined my goodbye with Charlie, more that he'd forced it to end way too soon.

Edward began to slow down from lightening pace, once we were roughly 60 meters from the house. He slowly turned up the drive and parked outside the garage. Before Edward had the chance to put the hand break on I'd swung open the car door and stormed up the path across the garden. The car door had slammed shut causing everyone inside the house to look towards the door. I knew they would feel the tension in the atmosphere as soon as I walked in, so I sort of prepared myself for the many questions that were about to be fired at me.

I didn't pause before entering the house, as it was my home anyway and I wasn't really in the mood for being polite. I burst in like a force gale wind, and as I expected, I was met by 7 pairs of eyes all staring at me in confusion. Renesmee looked the most confused; she looked upset at the fact that I was fighting with Edward.

"What's wrong mummy?" She looked so cute and innocent, I just wanted to run up to her and cradle her in my arms and tell her it will all be okay. But I didn't. I just stood there and did nothing.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you okay? Has something happened?" Esme's sweet, concerned voice asked me. I didn't reply to it, and I know that may have been rude but I didn't care. I just let out an angry huff and stood absolutely still in the hall way, everyone was still staring at me.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, there was a slight hint of annoyance in his voice, I assume at the fact that I'd just rudely ignored Esme. He looked just as confused as everyone else. I knew he saw this as a chance to make a joke, but I think he restrained himself because of the mood he could see I was in.

Just as Edward had walked through the door I replied to Renesmee's, Esme's and Emmett's questions, but not with the answer they were hoping for. "Ask Edward!" As I said it I whipped it round and stared at him and he just stood in the doorway trying to act all innocent as if he had done nothing wrong. Everyone immediately turned to look at Edward, everyone but Alice; I suspect she already knows why I was angry. That's why, I assume, she stood up and ushered me into the kitchen to leave Edward to answer all the questions from our family.

When I was in the kitchen I couldn't help but listen to what was going on now that everyone else was in the living room. Alice just rubbed my arm; to comfort me and then she gave a little smile.

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm with it Bella. I think it was an honest mistake. It's going to be okay, Charlie will be okay" She said trying to calm me down. I wasn't angry in a way that I wanted to rip Edward apart, as I could never do that because I loved too much, but more of an, I wanted to hit him really hard over the head with a frying pan, but I wouldn't do that either. Then I started to think about the mental and emotional torture I could inflict on him. That would probably be more painful then hitting him. Maybe let him see in my mind how angry, upset and disappointed I was in him. This all may sound pretty harsh, considering all that he had done but it felt more to me, more than it would to anyone else. I don't think I would do any of it anyway, I would hurt me much more than it would hurt him anyway, I wouldn't ever be able to see him in pain. I think it's just the anger talking.

"But Alice, It's not the fact that he said it, it was the fact that he said it whilst Charlie was there, and I know he knew he was there." I moaned.

"Bella, it isn't that bad really, and I don't think Edward would do anything like that on purpose."

"It's the principle of it though" I then looked down, I felt slightly ashamed at the fact that I was making such a big fuss and nobody else thinks it's that bad. Just then I heard loud talking form the living room.

"Then what happened Edward?" Rosalie asked urgently, as if she was a little child waiting to see if Cinderella actually made it to the ball.

"Tell me you didn't son, not with Bella's father in the other room" I heard Carlisle ask concernedly.

I heard Emmett laugh, a loud and deep laugh. "No way... You did, didn't you? Why would she be angry at you for that? It would have been just as much her fault as it would have been yours." Emmett was jumping to conclusions, and I could tell that Edward hadn't told them what he'd said yet; I think he must be at the part where we were kissing. He must have stopped. Hmm... I bet he feels embarrassed and ashamed now. I then decided to go into the living room, Alice tried to grab onto me to stop me but she just missed.

I stopped just after she tried to grab me; before entering the living room. "It's okay Alice, I can see it's all a bit stupid now, I just want everyone to forget that anything happened."

Alice nodded and I carried on walking further into the room, now all the Cullens eyes were on me instead of Edward; I looked at Edward. Instead of talking to him, I decided to think something instead. I thought it would be easier this way, because then no one would hear what I was about to say.

I pushed away my invisible mind shield, and looked Edward dead in the eye. "I'm sorry, can we just forget about it all?" I repeated the same thing in my head about 5 times just to make sure he heard me. Then he nodded. I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth slightly turning up; not into a full smile but enough that Edward could tell I was happy again.

I went to stand next to Edward, but I didn't touch him, I then looked at everyone in the room. "I'm really sorry for any trouble I have caused, I was just over reacting. It's really nothing. Can't we all just forget about it?" I thought pleading with them would be the best way to get them all too just drop it. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"I'm sorry Bella, but this seems quite important. I think you should tell us just exactly what happened." Carlisle obviously thought it was necessary for us to tell them. Everyone was jumping to conclusions, I knew exactly what they thought me and Edward had done, and that kind of made me sad at the fact that they all think I'd do that when Charlie was in the next room.

Esme was on our side. "Maybe we should just forget about it all, Bella is obviously embarrassed and just wants to forget."

"No way" Emmett seemed to shout above everyone else in the room. "I want to know exactly what you two did"

"It wasn't what I did Emmett" I told him sternly.

"Oh" He seemed slightly disappointed; I think he was finally getting the message.

Everyone was arguing with us, they wanted to know what had happened whilst we were at Charlie's. Renesmee was sitting on the corner of the sofa on her own, I tried to distract myself from it all so I went over and scooped her up from behind the cushion.

"Mummy I'm confused" She looked so cute, her massive eyes just stared into mine. She put her hand on my cheek; she was trying to show me what she thought happened. She actually thought Edward had hit me. I was shocked at the fact that the way I was acting had caused my own daughter to think the love of my existence, her father, had hurt me.

"No Renesmee, it wasn't anything like that." I reassured her. "It doesn't matter now, let's just move on. Do you want mummy to come play with you and your toys?"

Before Renesmee could even answer Jasper spoke for the first time since we'd come back. "You're not getting away that easy Bella" He then winked at me; he was getting just as much pleasure out of this as Emmett was.

Then more arguing began. I didn't see why everyone was so bothered about what had happened. I didn't even see it as Edwards fault now. If I hadn't stormed through the door no one would have asked any questions and we'd all be fine.

All of a sudden Alice stood up. "Stop it!" I could tell she was getting annoyed, especially by the tone of her voice. "If you must know when Charlie was getting a drink Edward told Bella that Charlie could come visit them, but not until they'd managed to christen every room in their new house, the reason Bella was so angry and embarrassed was because Charlie was standing in the door way and heard everything."

Right now I felt just as mortified as Charlie had been earlier, I was shocked that Alice had told everyone. But I was also glad that she said it and I didn't have too. First came a loud roar of laughter, especially from Emmett. Then a quite "oh my god" from Esme, she obviously knows what goes on between me and Edward from previous incidents and the fact that we have a child together, but hearing that Edward had said something like this must have startled her. Rosalie was giggling in the corner and Jasper was letting out a silent laugh. I'm glad it amused them all, it's not like I'm standing here with them all laughing at me or anything.

"Hahahaaa, talk about telling Charlie how it is bro" Emmett seemed pleased the fact that Edward had said this so Charlie could hear. "Put her there" Emmett raised his right arm to gesture for a high five from Edward. I don't even think he considered it; he just stared at Emmett with evil daggers in his eyes. Emmett then lowered his arm. "God you're no fun at all" Emmett moaned.

Renesmee didn't understand what Edward had meant when he said what he said. I'm kind of glad of that. She may be an extremely developed child but she thankfully wouldn't learn about those kinds of things till she was older. Then when that time comes I'll have Jacob to worry about. Oh god, I can't even think about that yet, it all seems too early.

Everyone was still laughing, they were all taking great pleasure in the fact I'd been so embarrassed about it. I couldn't stand it anymore; I had to stop the laughter. "Right, okay, you've all had your laugh now. Can we just forget about it and move on?" I really wanted them to just say okay, but I must have known it wouldn't have been that easy.

"No way, you're never going to live this down Bella." Emmett was getting way too much pleasure out of this.

"Shut up Emmett" I snapped at him, still in a smooth, song like voice.

"Yes, I agree with Bella, we should just forget about all of this." Esme obviously felt as embarrassed as I did.

"Yes, you're right Bella, we all need to finish getting ready for the move anyway" Carlisle was thankfully on our side. He made the first move. He got up at started walking towards the kitchen.

Still holding onto Renesmee, I grabbed Edward by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Going to make sure you've christened every room in this house before we leave are we Bella?" Emmett started laughing at what he'd just said. He obviously thinks he is some sort of comedy genius.

Rosalie punched Emmett in the stomach; she was trying to get him to stop. Maybe she thought he would actually listen to her.

I decided to just go along with Emmett's little joke, instead of fighting it. "Yeah, of course we are Emmett, and if you wouldn't mind, we'd like it if you didn't disturb us." As I said it I gave a cheeky grin, but he didn't see because I had my back to him.

Emmett didn't say anything after that; I think he may have actually taken it seriously, but oh well.

I glided up the stairs with Renesmee in my arms. She had both of her arms wrapped around my neck, and the head rested softly against my chest. Her gorgeous, long brown hair flowed down her body and just swayed as I travelled gracefully from step too step.

Edward was close behind me, and just as we reached the top step he grabbed round my waist and spun me round to face him. "I'm really sorry Bella, Upsetting you was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I understand if you hate me." He looked so sad; I couldn't help but feel bad.

"I could never hate you Edward, I love you too much" I kissed him softly as he ran his fingers through my hair. I turned round again and took Renesmee into the bathroom.

**A/N. Hey everyone, I know this one is a bit long so I'm sorry for that. I was going to split it up but I didn't want to drag it out. I hope you don't mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and want me to write more.**

**REVIEW, SO I KNOW PEOPLE WANT TO HEAR MORE!!! I WON'T POST ANYMORE WITHOUT ANY. Thanks, Emily **


	3. Chapter 3 Stay away from my man

Chapter 3: "Stay away from my man" 

* * *

We were all sitting in the Airport terminal; I'd just come off the phone with Charlie. I was re-assuring him that everything will be fine and that I would ring him as soon as we landed. When I spoke to him he seemed more bothered about the fact that he wouldn't get to see Renesmee for a long time, rather than the fact I was moving away and living with Edward. I presume he just didn't want to think about it. It wasn't like Renesmee could just travel back on her own to see him whenever she wanted, so I understand why he was upset. Charlie said he wasn't sure when he would be able to come up because there were a lot of things going off at work at the moment and he needed to be there to help. But I'm not sure if that's the only reason, but I wasn't about to argue with him.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing really, Strange enough though, even though I'm moving away I think Charlie's glad I'm going to Dartmouth not Alaska. Besides it's an Ivy League college, so that must count for something. Right?" I told him.

"I think Charlie is just glad you're going to a good college, no matter where it is Bella."

Edward was right, Charlie so desperately wanted me to go into further education, and he wanted me to do as well in life as I possibly can, Charlie doesn't know yet that I have a much time as I want to go to college, but doing this now will make him happy, so I'm just going to go along with it. This was one thing Edward and Charlie agreed on, and Charlie was surprisingly fine with the fact that Edward wanted to pay for my college tuition. That made Edward happy too, he always wanted to pay for everything; he was weird like that.

The airport was packed; so many people flying off to different states for holidays, to visit family and some were even going to new schools like me. We all sat together, Alice was sitting with Rosalie; they were talking about clothes I think. Alice had already planned to go shopping almost immediately after we've moved in. There is no doubt that she will take great pleasure in buying me some new clothes whilst she is at it, not that I needed any more. Emmett and Jasper were messing around as usual; they were throwing a ball between them and punching each other in the arm. Vampires didn't really get bored, but I think they were doing this to pass the time, or to maybe look more human, I'm not sure but it didn't really matter to me anyway.

I was sat next to Edward, he had his arm wrapped round my shoulder and Renesmee was sitting our knees. She was playing with my hair; wrapping it round her tiny fingers and then letting it drop. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder, watching her is amazement, she was so cute, I couldn't help but think I was the luckiest person in the world. People were staring at us, mainly me and Edward. They'd noticed the fact that we looked only 19 and had our own child sitting on our knee. They probably noticed the giant rock that was resting on my finger too. People were whispering and pointing. They were trying to be inconspicuous, trying to do it without us noticing. But there was no way we weren't going to notice it. We just decided to ignore them and continue what we were doing.

I couldn't see Carlisle and Esme anymore; they'd gone off to see why we hadn't boarded yet and make sure all our bags had gone through. Part of me thought that we would be getting on some sort of private jet that the Cullen's owned. Come to think of it I wouldn't put it past them too have one stashed away somewhere.

Jasper and Emmett weren't messing around now, they were leaning against one of the walls near the vending machines making jokes and attempting to do impressions of famous people. Then suddenly two girls walked up to them; both in very short skirts and heels. They were both very pretty, one had long blonde hair and the other was a brunette. I could hear what they were saying. The blond girl touched the bottom of Emmett's arm and started talking.

"My name is Ashley, this is my friend Cady. What's yours?"

Reluctantly he simply replied "Emmett" Then turned away from her and continued to talk to Jasper.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Ashley asked sweetly.

"No" Emmett replied cruelly, and he still didn't look at her.

"I'm Jasper" Jasper said as he poked his head from behind Emmett.

"So where are you guys flying to?" Ashley asked curiously

"New Hampshire" Jasper replied. When Jasper replied Emmett hit Jasper in the leg as if to tell him to shut up.

"So are we" Cady said with a smile.

"Great..." Emmett was talking in a sarcastic voice but I don't think either of them noticed.

"Yeah it is. We're heading to Dartmouth College." Said Ashley. "What about you?" Ashley then began to touch Emmett's arm again, she ran her fingers up and down his arm.

All Emmett could say was "Ermm..." Jasper started to laugh to himself quietly and then he looked away.

Ashley was smiling and cocking her head to the side. She was fiddling with a piece of her hair with her other hand. "We're going to be on the same flight then I take it, maybe we could sit together?" Ashley was getting somewhat excited whilst talking to Emmett, that might have been because Jasper had decided to play with her emotions.

Suddenly I saw Rosalie jump up out of her seat next to Alice and storm over towards Emmett, Jasper and the two girls. She marched up to them and stood in-between Emmett and Ashley. Ashley immediately stopped stroking Emmett's arm and glared at Rosalie.

"Ermm... Excuse me, we're trying to talk." Ashley spat at Rosalie. I don't think she realised that Rosalie was travelling with Emmett, let alone realise that Emmett and Rosalie were together.

"Excuse _me_? Who the hell do you think you are?" Rosalie hissed back at her. Ashley looked shocked at how smooth Rosalie's voice was even though she was shouting. People in the airport had begun to stare at the heated exchange that was going on. "There is no way in hell he would sit with you on the plane when he would be sitting with me. You stupid tart!"

"And who are you?" Ashley spat back at her. Cady (cleverly) wasn't getting involved; she was just looking down at the floor and shuffling her feet.

"His GIRLFRIEND!" Rosalie screamed at the girl, she was furious. She looked like she was about to pounce on her.

"Oh ermm..." Ashley began to stutter and lose focus, she looked scared. I think I would be too.

Rosalie hissed at Ashley and was about to lunge for her when Emmett grabbed her round the waist preventing her from doing anything.

"Babe c'mon." Emmett was trying to calm her down but I don't think it was working. This would have been an opportune moment for jasper to step in and calm everyone down, but he didn't. I think he was getting too much amusement out of it all.

Quite a lot of people had begun to stare now so this was when Edward and I had decided to go over and help resolve the problem. Alice had come to the same conclusion because she had gotten up too. We all quickly walked over to where they all were and stood by Rosalie and Emmett. Alice was standing next to Jasper and he held her hand, he kind of shielded her from everything that was going on, as if she would get hurt. Jasper is way too protective over Alice, even though she was just as strong as he was. I always found it sweet, but Alice says it's annoying.

"I think this is just a misunderstanding, maybe its best if you leave." Edward said, looking at both girls then nodding his head. He reminded me a lot of Carlisle right now, the way he handled the situation. I couldn't help but feel proud of him.

"Yeah, SCRAM! Before I rip your head off!" Rosalie hissed; still trying to lunge into the Ashley. Ashley stumbled backwards, losing her balance. They both quickly retreated back to where they were sitting; on the other side of the terminal. As they ran off Ashley referred to us as "A bunch of freaks."

This made Rosalie even angrier but before she could shout anything back Emmett had decided that the best way to stop anything worse happening would be to distract her. Emmett gripped hold of Rosalie and kissed her passionately on the lips. Thankfully the argument was over.

Then Carlisle and Esme came wondering back over and told us our plane was ready. I was confused because there was nothing announced on the intercom, and then as we were walking over Edward said something to me. "Private jet." I knew they must have had one, I don't know why they didn't use it before.

"I should have seen that one coming" I turned to Edward and smiled, and then we walked off towards our plane; I was still grasping Renesmee tightly in my arms.

**A/N. Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy with school.. I hope you liked this Chapter. I was going to skip it because it's not that necessary to the story but I decided to put it in anyway. Please review what you think about it and read my next Chapter, which I will be posting soon. Thanks, Emily **


	4. Chapter 4 2,477 miles from home

Chapter 4: "2,477 miles from home"

**Oh hello – long time no speak ayeee? Well, I'm sorry about that, I've been really busy and honestly I forgot (a) but I'm not sure if I will continue the story but I'm ganna give it a chance. Please read it guys and let me know what you think yeahh?**

We'd finally arrived. We were now 2,477 miles away from our home back in Forks. We'd been travelling through the entire night, and it was now roughly 10 o'clock in the morning on the 10th of September; exactly 4 days before we would start school. Edward had decided that instead of living in a house with Carlisle and Esme we're going to stay in one of the College apartments. I told him I would rather stay in a house off campus, that way we could have more privacy and there won't be hundreds of other college students in apartments next to us. He refused and told me it would be a good experience for me. No matter how much I argued with him on the way here, he wouldn't change his mind. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were staying in the apartments too. Rosalie was sharing with Emmett and Jasper was sharing with Alice. The apartments weren't directly linked to the college so we got to choose who we'd live with. But only College students were allowed to stay there. I'm still against the idea, but Edward wasn't going to change his mind any time soon.

We weren't going to see the apartments till later, we were going to go with Carlisle and Esme to their home first and help them get settled in.

We arrived at the house, Carlisle's and Esme's house. It was massive, considering there will be only two people living there. It had two garages and a front garden that had a path that wove across the garden towards the front door. There weren't as many windows as their old house. That was probably because their new house was near the centre of the town and there were a lot more people living near them. Carlisle has already got a job in the local hospital, he'd organised that ages ago. He would be head of diagnostics and he was due to start next week. Esme was going to work in a day nursery just down the road from where they're living. She'd always liked children and she was great with Renesmee. Esme said she was only working 3 days a week instead of 5, that way she can look after Renesmee when we were all at College.

I'm not at school full time; it's only a few hours a day; a lot less than when I was going to Forks High School. I don't have any lessons on Thursdays, which I'm happy about as that means I can spend more time with Renesmee. Jacob also said he will be down as much as he can, as he's decided School isn't very important to him. He said he'd rather be close to Renesmee. Esme made sure they purchased a house that had plenty of room, so that Jacob had his own room in their house for when he'd come down. No vampires were allowed in it so that would smell better. Jacob was reluctant to accept this offer but he'd decided it was better that sleeping miles away in a forest, and it will less dangerous; he wouldn't need to be a wolf as often.

I've already discussed with Edward about what we're going to tell people, we're not wearing our wedding rings to school because there will be too much gossip, I didn't mind but Edward didn't want anyone talking about me behind my back; especially as it's my first year. It's going to be hard enough as it is.

We all walked into the Cullen's new home, it was gorgeous on the inside, and I could tell Esme had chosen everything because it had a very traditional feel to it. All our bags were still in our car, as we didn't see the point in bringing them in here when we'd just have to move them later.

After we'd all sat down there was a knock at the door, Esme decided to get up and answer it because it was her house after all. As she pulled it open there were two people standing there with a massive smile on both their faces. One was a man and one was a women. The woman was clutching onto a ceramic dish that had some sort of pie in it; apple I think.

"Hello" Esme said as she greeted her guests.

"Hi, I'm Marie and this is my husband John. We live next door and we'd seen that you'd just arrived and we decided that we would come round and say hello and welcome you to our lovely neighbourhood." Marie was speaking in an annoyingly cheery voice; she reminded me of one of those girls you'd see in films, who were on cheerleading squads and were full of way too much team spirit. Emmett laughed at the way she was speaking, he then started pulling faces at Jasper and Edward trying to make them laugh too, but instead Renesmee started to giggle. She was bouncing up and down on my knee clapping her hands. At least he had amused someone.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." She said as she turned her body round to point to Carlisle as we walked towards her. He came to the front door and shook John's hand. John was wearing gloves so he didn't feel the coldness of Carlisle's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. This is my family..." He pointed to all of us sitting down in the living room. John and Marie poked their heads round the door to see us. Carlisle flicked his hand as if to say come here, so we all got up and went over to greet there overly cheerful couple. "These are my three sons Jasper, Emmett and Edward; this is my daughter-in-law Bella, and my two daughters Rosalie and Alice." Then Renesmee poked her head from behind Edwards's leg and he picked her up. "Oh yes, and this is my granddaughter Renesmee." We all looked at the couple and decided to politely smile.

All she said was "Daughter-in-law?"

"Oh yes, Bella is married to my son Edward, and this is their daughter Renesmee" Carlisle explained to her, pointing to Renesmee.

"Oh, are Bella and Edward not going to College then?" Marie said with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes they are, just like my other children are too" Carlisle explained to her.

"Oh, it's just I thought they'd be older then, seeing as they have a child and are married." Marie said this not in disgust but in a way that sounded like disgust.

Carlisle was being way too polite to these people. "I can see how you may think that, but Edward and Bella re very mature for their age and are very much in love. Just as, I presume, you and your husband are. We are very proud of them and support any decisions they make."

"Oh right, I didn't mean to sound rude." She then regained composure. "We've brought you an apple pie, as a house warming gift." She then smiled looking down at the pie.

"That's very considerate of you thank you" Esme said.

"You really didn't need to though, you didn't have to go to so much trouble" Carlisle told them, still with a warming smile on his face.

"It was no trouble at all" Marie told us. She then shoved the apple pie towards us and placed it in Esme's hands.

"Would you like to come in?" Carlisle asked. That was mainly out of politeness, I think he wanted them to say no because he wanted to get other things done, but he'd asked anyway.

"No thank you, we've got things to do. But thank you for the offer." Marie replied, now wearing a massive smile once again.

"Okay, well it was nice to meet you" Carlisle told them

"Likewise" John replied, and then they were gone.

Once they'd left there was a better feeling in the atmosphere, a lot calmer one. Then randomly Edward started to laugh to himself.

"What's so funny Edward?" I asked him, looking so confused. The Renesme touched his face, she was asking him something.

"Yes Nessie" Edward told her. She then giggled and put both her hands over her mouth to cover up her giggling.

"I love it how Nessie gets to know but I don't" I said in a jokily kind of way.

"When they were leaving the woman thought how strange it was that there were so many beautiful looking people all in one place. In her mind she referred to us as angels" When he said the last word he began to laugh, and straight after, so did everyone else.

I'd started getting used to how beautiful I was in my new body, it used to make me feel uncomfortable with everyone staring at me but now I just feel proud and flattered.

Esme raised the apple pie in her hand, "Anyone hungry?" She then winked and smiled.

"Yeah starved" Emmett replied, and whipped the apple pie out of her hand, then ran off.

Then we all went back into the living room and sat down, it was nearly time for us to go check out our new apartments.

**A/N. I hope you like my story so far, I've tried to stick to the way Stephanie Meyer rights as much as I can and I've kept the story line as similar to hers where possible. The reason nothing that interesting has happened yet is because I want to build up the story more and show more of their new lives. I hope people don't mind. **

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE**

**Emily **


	5. Chapter 5 Practice makes perfect

Chapter 5: "Practice makes perfect"

**OH YEAH, that's right... two chapters up together ;)**

**hope you enjoy the chapter, just to let you know it gets a little lemony near the end, you have been warned lol**

The apartment block was ten stories high; we were on the 7th floor; that didn't bother me. It wasn't like we would struggle to get our bags up the stairs or get tired walking up and down all the time. There were exactly forty-one windows on the front of the building and only one door to get in and out. That's going to be annoying, hundreds of college students all trying to get through the same door, at the same time.

We'd decided to leave Edwards silver Volvo in Carlisle's and Esme's garage, everyone around here had posh cars, so we used the Ferrari. I think maybe it was a bit much though, it was still the most expensive car there and people couldn't help but stare when we turned up. We'd planned for a more inconspicuous arrival, but when you're followed my Emmett in his Range Rover; blasting out his music, that was a bit hard.

Edward pulled up in front of the building; there were quite a lot of cars there already. Everyone was unpacking all their bags from their car and taking them up to their room. Edward had already organised for someone to put in all new furniture last week; so that it was all ready once we arrived.

Once I got out of the car I pulled back the front seat and retrieved Renesmee from the back. I scooped her off the seat and held her gently in one arm; she automatically wrapped her arms round my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. Edward was already getting all our bags out of the boot, it still surprises me how he managed to fit them all in at the same time. Alice had already been shopping and brought me, Renesmee and Edward a whole new wardrobe. I think the reason she gave was "You're a college girl now Bella, you need to look smart" she then said something about not wanting me to out shine Renesmee so she had to get new cloths too. I wasn't really listening; I was too busy watching Edward.

Edward refused to let me carry a single bag into our apartment. All I got to do was carry Renesmee and my handbag. People couldn't stop staring at us as we walked up the stairs, they all just stopped what they were doing and gormed at us as we walked past; it was kind of freaky, all those eyes staring at me but I managed to ignore it. One guy whistled at me as I went past, but Edward soon put a stop to that. He didn't even need to touch him, he just looked him dead in the eye and the guy ran off.

The apartment was beautiful, even more beautiful than I'd ever imagined it could be. I recognised a few things from our old cottage in the forest. Renesmee's room looked almost exactly the same, it was like someone just moved it from Forks to here; I think Edward wanted her to still feel at home. The sofa in the living room was the same as our old one and a couple of accessories that meant something but that was about it, the rest was brand new. Well, there was definitely one thing that I recognised and that was the bed. It was the same giant bed that was in our cottage, white with clouds of gossamer floating down from the canopy to the floor. It was just like I remembered it, and just like it had before it reminded me so much of Isle Esme and the amazing time Edward and I had spent on there.

I then began to reminisce my time I spent there with Edward, unlike my other human memories this one was perfect, all the colours were even more vivid than before and it felt like I was reliving it all over again. I then turned to face Edward; he was standing behind me. I grabbed him tight round the neck and started to kiss him. I ran my fingers through his golden brown hair, and kept my hand there. He began to lower his hand down my back and gripped strongly onto my leg around my thigh. He pulled it up next to him as I wrapped it round his body. With-in seconds he'd lifted me off the floor and sat me on the dresser, by now both my legs were wrapped firmly round his waist; my body was as close to his as it could possibly get. He started to kiss my neck, gradually getting lower and lower until he reached my chest. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt; still kissing my chest, I let my top slide off me. Edward worked his way back up my neck and found my lips once again, unhooking my bra as he did so. Instead of taking his top off over his head I just ripped it down the middle; the limp fabric floated to the floor. I placed my hands on Edwards's chest; I held them there for a moment. I then pushed him back towards the bed and like we were only one person; I went with him. He quickly spun me round and laid me down on the soft sheets. Still kissing me he raised my leg once again up the side of his body. I felt his smooth, perfect skin against mine. His lips, strong against my lips. I couldn't describe how I was feeling, adrenalin pumped rapidly through my body and through his. Words couldn't describe how I felt for Edward. I quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid the off his hips, they fell to the floor and draped around his ankles. I gripped hold of his boxers and without any effort I tore them right off him. He was already hard, and for a moment I just lay there admiring the god like beauty that was right in front of me. He them put more pressure on top of me and slid inside me, pumping in and out, faster and faster, I moaned his name but then those moans grew louder and louder and evolved into a scream. I spun him over so I was on top of him, he gripped round my neck, but I slapped them away; pinning them down stretched out either side of him. I rocked against him as he began to thrust even harder, he moaned with pleasure, I moaned with him...

We'd both lost all sense of time, both in our own world where no one else mattered except for us. Suddenly there was a banging on the door.

This had immediately brought us back to reality. We both sat up and looked in the direction the noise was coming from. Edward leaped off the bed and sprinted through the bedroom door and as he did he grabbed his jeans off the floor and carried on running. He didn't have another shirt with him, they were all still in the car. He only brought up mine and Renesmee's clothes when we came up earlier. If I'd have known this I probably wouldn't have ripped his last one.

I was still sitting on the bed, I listened to the front door but I couldn't hear anything so I quickly got dressed so I could see what was going on.

Edward had just opened the door, there was a two guys standing there in baggy jeans and a t-shirts. They both looked about 19.

"Hey mate, we're in the room next door" One of them said.

"We've been hearing really loud banging and noises coming from your room and we wanted to check everything was okay" Explained the other. They both seemed generally concerned.

I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying so I started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Everything is fine; it must have been something else making the noise." Edward had told them.

I was really quite confused; I wasn't sure if Edward already knew them from somewhere, or if they were friends. I walked towards the front door "Edward what's going on?"

Both guys then looked and me and then looked at Edward, he wasn't wearing a shirt which exposed his freshly made scratches on his chest, neck and back, so I assume they put 2 and 2 together. With the same awkward, shocked expression on their faces they only managed to say one sound. "Oh"

Edward quickly looked at me "It's fine Bella, just go back to..." he then paused and flicked his eyes towards our room "the bedroom."

I probably should have just turned around and go back into the bedroom, but I didn't. "What are you talking about?" I asked Edward. When I decided to come through, I should have looked in the mirror because my hair was a mess, I hadn't done up all the buttons on my top and I didn't put my bra back on but it was always Alice's job to tell me what I look like so I totally forgot. I went and stood next to Edward and looked at the two guys staring at me; mouths open, eyes wide. Edward then extremely quietly whispered in my ear "Do you even know what you look like?" That confused me at first, and then it suddenly dawned on me, I remember from previous times what I look like after me and Edward get 'down and dirty'. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and smoothed it out, and fastened up a few more buttons. I then looked down in embarrassment; I couldn't just walk off now. That would make me look even more stupid than I already do.

"Oh sorry dude, we didn't know you had, erm... company, we'll just leave you two alone." One had said whilst looking at me with a cheeky, excited grin on his face. Whilst saying it already started to walk backwards. He grabbed onto his friends arm and pulled him back to go with him.

"But would you mind keeping the noise down a bit? It was really quite loud." The second guy had said this, he them winked at Edward. I then began to wonder how much noise we'd made, I mean Emmett and Jasper used to tease us about it but I just thought that they were taking the piss; I guess not.

"Sure thing, we'll try to keep it down" Edward told him, and then he shut the door. I think Edward rushed off so quickly because he wanted me to stay in the bedroom. He wanted to get it all sorted out before I managed to get to the door. He had obviously heard what they were thinking. Maybe next time he'd give me some sort of warning or at least put a mirror opposite the bed so that I see myself next time and actually look decent.

Edward then turned round and smiled at me. "You were meant to stay in the bedroom"

I gave him a funny look "Well sorry if I'm not a mind-reader like you and didn't know who they were. Besides you could have at least told me the plan before you dashed off, leaving me lying naked on our bed. What was I supposed to think aye?" I raised my eyebrows at him at the last bit, emphasising my point.

"Well that's not much use now" He then smiled at me again. "We'll have to work on our communication skills next time." He winked; at least I know they'll definitely be a next time that it hadn't put him off, not that I wouldn't find some way to seduce him into having sex anyway.

"Yeah, but we'll also have to keep the noise down" I then rolled my eyes back, as I did I got a quick flicker of Renesmee lying on the sofa with one of her teddies. She'd obviously fallen asleep; at least she slept through it all. Thank god.

Edward gave me a cheeky grin and then winked. "Practice makes perfect aye?" Then he swooped me off my feet and dashed me back to the bedroom.

**A/N well whatcha think guys? Like it? Hate it? Let me know yeahh? If it's worth carrying on...**

**Review pleasee**


End file.
